How Robotink Stole Angel Island
by ChaoPlushie
Summary: Well, basically on how Robotnik steals the whole island...


How Robotnik Stole Angel Island  
  
  
  
It was a warm night on Angel Island and Knuckles was sleeping when Angel Island began to shake. He woke up and it was too foggy to see where he was going. As he was trying to see where it came from he tripped over a rock, tripped over his cat, fell face first into fresh cement, tripped over his Chao, ran into the Master Emerald, fell into mud and tripped over Sonic and Tails who were sleeping there for the night to help Knuckles guard Angel Island.  
  
Knuckles got up and brushed him self off. Sonic and Tails got up and asked what was going on. Knuckles told them about the shudder and Sonic and Tails said they didn't feel anything. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles split up to see if they could find the source of the shaking. While Sonic was walking he ran into Knuckles' cat. Tails did the same five minutes later. Then they all ran into each other and they all had bumps on their heads. They saw Robotnik in his Egg Carrier 3 but Sonic and crew thought it was the original Egg Carrier.  
  
"How the heck did he get that out of the ocean" everyone asked at once. "Hey that was my line" Knuckles yelled. "No, it was mine", said Tails. "No, no, it was my line" Sonic said calmly. They all started arguing. "Mine…mine…no mine…no mine…mine, mine, mine". Everyone started fighting and then when it was completely dark all of a sudden they stopped. Knuckles had a hold of Sonic's ear, Sonic had Knuckles' shoe and Tails had one of Sonic's shoes and one of Knuckles' shoes and both of Knuckles' shoes were off.  
  
"Gimme my shoes back", yelled Knuckles. Now it was really dark. Sonic pulled a flashlight out from behind his back. He turned it on and it lasted for 5 min. and it went dead. Then they wandered through the pitch black and tripped over Knuckles cat ten times. After that Knuckles' cat put on a hat pulled a suitcase out from behind his back and left. Two minutes later Knuckles' cat ran into them. "Can't find your way out?" questioned Knuckles. "Nope" said the cat. Knuckles froze. "Why didn't you tell me you could talk!?" yelled Knuckles.  
  
"It's a long story. It all started out with Marie." "His infamous Paulie imitation", Knuckles whispered to Sonic and Tails. They all grunted and laughed under their breath. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" the cat yelled. So Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all pulled a chair out from behind their backs and sat down. Even before the cat was halfway through the story he started hearing snoring so he gave up. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails woke up and started to search for the Egg Carrier (3). They walked off the edge of the main Alter for the Master Emerald. "Yeow!" Everyone ran through the air and grabbed onto the side of Angel Island. Hey time for the Sonic Anime premier on the Fox Channel! They all ran to Knuckles' secret room with a TV and they couldn't stop and they all left holes in the door. Knuckles hit a couple buttons on the remote and the TV turned to the Fox channel. Sonic Anime had just begun. "All right. Just in time!" Sonic celebrated. Sonic went to the kitchen and made some popcorn and he got some soda out of the fridge. He took the popcorn out and set it on the table in front of the TV.  
  
Sonic poured the glasses of soda and they watched Sonic Anime. As soon as it was over Tails, Sonic and Knuckles got up and went outside. They looked high and low and they finally found the Egg Carrier. They saw Robotnik at the controls sleeping. "He must've fallen asleep at the controls." Whispered Knuckles. They walked over and Robotnik woke up. "What da' ya' want with Angel Island!?" yelled Knuckles in Robotnik's ear. "You fool, I stole it for the Master Emerald."  
  
"Well you're not gonna get it", Knuckles yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" Robotnik pushed a button and a net came down on Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "Check out my website." Robotnik taunted. Knuckles tore the net apart.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha that was only the test!" "What?" questioned Knuckles.  
  
Robotnik pushed another button and a Mecha girl Echidna came down. "Knuckles there's a sale at Sears. Knuckles does this dress make me look fat? Knuckles let's go to the movies."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! Fine take the Master Emerald. I don't care just turn that thing OFF."  
  
"I did it, I did it!" Robotnik celebrated.  
  
"Not so fast Eggman", Sonic yelled.  
  
"Ha that's what you think."  
  
Robotnik pushed two more buttons and Mecha Amy (sound familiar?) came down in front of Sonic and a Mecha Fox landed in front of Tails. "Sonic let's go to the movies. Sonic does this dress make me look fat? Sonic let's go shopping."  
  
"I give up! Just shut it off!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The Mecha Fox did the same thing to Tails and he too gave up and they all ran away. Robotnik flew the Egg Carrier over and picked up the Master Emerald. Robotnik threw the Master Emerald into the storage compartment and the Master Emerald landed with a thud in the back of the ship. The Master Emerald as you know has powers and it told Chaos to appear and it and Chaos worked together and crashed the ship.  
  
Robotnik flew out of the cockpit in his Eggmobile screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Then the Master Emerald floated back to its place and took Angel Island back to its spot. Sonic and Tails groaned "That's the last time we stay at Knux's" "HEY! I heard that!" Knuckles screamed. They started fighting again…and I'll just leave off at that.  
  
THE END 


End file.
